Katamari Damacy REROLL
Katamari Damacy REROLL (Katamari Damashii Encore in Japan) is an third-person puzzle-action game published by Bandai Namco Games and developed by MONKEYCRAFT Co. Ltd., released on December 7, 2018 for the PC and Nintendo Switch. It is a high-definition remaster of Katamari Damacy that was announced in the September 13th Nintendo Direct, previously delayed due to an earthquake in Japan. The game is unchanged from the original Katamari Damacy with the most notable changes being widescreen support, upgraded graphics and visuals, and motion controls exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version. The game is available as a digital download on Steam and the Nintendo eShop, but is also available as a physical game card for Nintendo Switch. Summary from the Nintendo Direct The stop-at-nothing pushing prince is back and ready to reroll. When the King of All Cosmos accidentally destroys all the stars in the sky, he orders you, his pint-sized princely son, to put the twinkle back in the heavens above. Join the King and Prince of Cosmos on their wacky adventure to restore the stars at home or on the go – now in full HD. Enjoy quirky, infectious humor throughout - from the insanely cosmic animations, to the wacky and wonderful musical stylings, to the royally contagious storyline that’s undoubtedly like no other. Players will be able to take Katamari Damacy REROLL on the go with their Nintendo Switch™! Using the joy-cons, control the katamari using the gyro controls to turn and shake the joy-cons to perform the Prince Dash when in table-top mode. Players can also play on multiplayer mode with a friend by using the two Joy-cons on the Switch. Changes from the original Katamari Damacy Besides the new 16:9 aspect ratio and visuals being upscaled, ''REROLL ''features many differences from the original Katamari Damacy, ranging from models, music being removed from certain levels, and much more. * The game's cutscenes with the Hoshino Family have their original Japanese voice acting. * The Prince, his Cousins, and The Queen of All Cosmos had all their designs changed to be faithful to Keita Takahashi's artwork, their headwear, eyes, and mouths now being more rounded. The King of All Cosmos, besides his headwear's lights now glowing, is the only one unchanged from his original appearance. * Make a Star 1 no longer plays WANDA WANDA when you first play it, but You Are Smart instead. ''REROLL ''was not localized for it's US release and left it's music placements unchanged from the original Japanese release. * Instead of showing 4 Help screens after the Tutorial, the game only shows 2. * Certain level's had their time limits changed, Make Gemini's time has changed from 10 minutes to 11, Make Cancer's time has changed from 5 minutes to 7, and Make a Star 1's was changed from 3 to 4 minutes, making some levels easier than the original and making it more possible to get 100% of the constellation objects.. * When you beat the Ursa Major or Taurus levels, the screen fades out faster. * The sounds of some of the characters are changed to the modern Katamari games, like the Towel guy screams instead of saying "Oh, Stop That!" * The game now controls like We ♥ Katamari and later Katamari games. * The infamous 4th Step item has now been moved to a easier spot. * The Prince is much more expressive, smiling when pushing the katamari if he has the katamari at the desired size, showing a determined face when pushing the katamari side to side, showing a tired face when he charged too much, and even feeling shocked in terror when he fails to get the katamari to the desired size etc. Gallery Rerollpreorder.jpg|A sheet given out as a Japan preorder bonus with art created by Keita Takahashi. KDR Japan.jpg|Japan cover Category:Katamari Games Category:Katamari Damacy REROLL Category:Game